


Beyond Legends

by SaraJaye



Category: Chobits
Genre: Androids, Chi installed a feelings program, Computers, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feelings Realization, Post-Series, The Power Of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In hindsight, his behavior makes perfect sense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _any fandom - any character - Love is just a word_

In hindsight, Zima's behavior makes perfect sense to her now. His cryptic comments, his hope for the girl's- _Chi's_ success and happiness. _Because if she finds what she's looking for, it will change things for all of us...for you and me._

Feelings. They're _machines,_ Dita still finds the whole concept ridiculous. But every embrace is warm, despite only wires and circuitry running through his body. They fit perfectly together, his smiles do something to her that defies all programming logic.

_Love._ Humans either throw that word around like it was nothing or hold it tightly to their hearts like a precious gem. To persocoms, it was just a word. A concept. Something they understood the logistics of but would never experience beyond what their owners programmed them to.

But somehow, Zima always _knew._ That was the girl's power, this legendary thing...this word. Love. _The someone just for her._ Because that simple, bumbling human loved her back, the concept of love was no longer just a simple word or legend.

_He always knew, and he always felt it for me. And I..._

It's still so _strange_ to think of it, but it feels _right._

"I love you."

Zima's embrace tightens, his lips brush her forehead, and she leans her cheek against his shoulder. The sun's setting, it's a clear night, and the stars seem brighter than usual.

"I always knew you did, my Dita," he murmurs, and she closes her eyes, smiling.

They really do fit perfectly together.


End file.
